<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beautiful Saved by NovelettesByNicki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720514">The Beautiful Saved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelettesByNicki/pseuds/NovelettesByNicki'>NovelettesByNicki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Casualty &amp; Holby Crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beautiful, Hate, Healing, Losing, Loss, Love, Time - Freeform, loving, saved - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelettesByNicki/pseuds/NovelettesByNicki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written many years ago so please excuse my spelling and grammatical errors x</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Beauchamp/Jacob Masters, Connie Beauchamp/Original Character(s), conni - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Casualty &amp; Holby Crossover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beautiful Saved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written many years ago so please excuse my spelling and grammatical errors x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>A few months before the two they were talking about children and that both of them would like one or another one and so now in the present Connie has invited Jacob to her house but for what reason...<br/>"Oh, Hi Jacob, come in come in" Connie said as she coaxed him into her house and she just looked at him as she always did in a professional manner with a cheeky smile on her face and they started to talk about private and personal things.<br/>"Thanks, for inviting me Connie" he said as he wiped his feet on the mat and took his shoes off and she didn't have anything on her feet and thought it was manner and kissed her on the cheek friendly with his too cheeky smile after which made her smile more and gave her a bottle of Rosé wine as he came into the living room.<br/>"You didn't have to take your shoes off, I took my heels off so that's why my feet are bare and thanks for the wine too. Do you want to crack it open now or not?" Connie said politely as she wanted him to say yes so it was a conversation breaker as it was fast falling.<br/>"Yeah, sure thanks Mrs.B" Jacob said while trying to keep professional throughout his stay at his beautiful and stunning boss's house, and Connie got the two wines glasses out of the cupboard.<br/>As the evening passed the two drank the bottle of Rosé Jacob bought with him and now they were on their third bottle of red and Connie was going loopy and Jacob was plastered and they both agreed they wouldn't treat patients in the morning and were on strict paperwork duties. When all of a sudden Connie stood up from the sofa where her and Jacob had been sat all night and her tripped as she went dizzy she falls landing on Jacob when her face miller meters from his face and they dropped their glasses and started to kiss passionately and then Jacob stood up with Connie still kissing him and wrapped round him like a koala bear and he walked up stairs leaving a trail of clothes on the way to Connie's bedroom and they had completely stripped to their underwear by the time they were in Connie's bed.<br/>Their lips clashed together like a pair of magnets with equal force from each and Jacob and Connie stripped each other of their underwear and he began fondling her breasts and she began caressing his cheek while he gave her a love bite which made her moaned affectionately and made him tickle her back which got her to move herself over so she was on her back and he felt himself ready and he kissed her with as much force as he could when he inserted himself into her and she let out a big scream and he released himself in her and the drunken couple stopped and fell asleep in each other’s company.<br/>The couple woke up in the morning with the most horrible headaches and their legs were tangled together like a linkable pattern and Jacob had his arm around Connie protectively and on her head messing with her hair and she had her head on his chest and they both began to stir and wake when Connie looked at the clock and they back at her bed and she eventually realised what had happened last night and she smiled to a sleeping but waking up Jacob and she saw that the time was late and that if they didn't get up now and go they would be late and so she got her glass of water and began pouring it over Jacobs hard when he fell out of the bed and stood straight up and he stated at Connie who had a small silk nightie on and it flowed effortlessly around her figure and the couple or "just friends" began to speak…<br/>Chapter 2<br/>Connie and Jacob were talking while the pair of them got dressed while Connie went into the bathroom to wash her face and put her makeup on and they Jacobs phone Behan to rang and he immediately picked it up and answered it, it was Rita, his second boss after Connie which he had just slept with when all of a sudden Connie came out of the bathroom with an unexplainable expression on her face and they she exited her bedroom to pick up the clothes they were trailed the floor and she muttered under her breath "What, the hell have I done!" Connie said to herself when she heard footsteps on the landing and walked down the stairs quickly picking the indecent clothing on the floor. As she picked them up she entered the kitchen and she put the clothes in the wash to be washed as she couldn't remember what had happened the night before other than she woke up next to her staff nurse who she always thought to be cocky.<br/>As Jacob walked down stairs and saw Connie putting some clothes into the washing machine and he looked at her great figure of legs with her bum and he walked over and put his arms around Connie's waist and hugged her when she moved her arms and moved them away from her and retaliated and pushed him away shouting at him and he looked confused and worried about the woman he loved but she began to talk to him "What do you think you’re doing Staff Nurse Masters?" Connie said which made Jacob confused to what she was asking him as he thought they were a couple now and giving themselves ago together but that was not Connie thought and Jacob began to speak to Connie "Giving you a cuddle, sweet cheeks." Jacob said and Connie walked away grabbing her infamous louboutin black glossy heels and she put them on which matched her outfit perfectly which was a brown swade jacket with a white vest and black skinny jeans and she picked put her Mercedes car keys and they she opened the front door and began to speak again "Well don't Staff Nurse Masters, now out of my house I have work!" Connie exclaimed to Jacob who picked up his bag and car keys to his Audi A7 and walked out of the door "I don't know what's wrong with you Con but I'm here it you need me all you have to do is call me!" Jacob said while he was angry that Connie wouldn't tell him what was wrong with her and she shouted at him again, "it's Mrs Beauchamp to you and there is nothing wrong with me Staff Nurse Masters now leave my home or I will call the police!" Connie shouted at Jacob as she saw a gun metal grey car coming down the road.<br/>As Jacob left the house angrily and annoyed at Connie she closed the door as she stepped outside and locked her grand homes door in a rush and walked over to the gun metal grey car which had recently just stopped and she kindly got into the passager side of the BMW MX5 which was a 16 plate which looked as brand new as a gleaming diamond. As the infamous Connie Beauchamp got into the car a known voice began to speak "Hello darling, who was that over their leaving the house, love?" Connie's good for nothing husband said and Connie looked over in Jacob's direction and though about her night of passion and they instantly looked at her husband and said "Just a Staff Nurse who was passing by and seeing if I was OK after the gun thing, darling!" Connie said anxiously trying to cover her tracks when her husband took her hands and he slapped her hard "No, his wasn't was he, you lying bitch and he got out if the car and dragged her out back to the house she had just locked up and he opened the house door and slammed her to the floor and punched her in the stomach and they the face and he locked the door and took the keys....<br/>Chapter 3<br/>Connie laid there on the floor with her arms showing bruises and her eyes swallow like a golf ball and a gigantic red mark on her face where her dearly unloving husband beat her up and her left her like he had done for the last serval months years in fact that was the reason Connie sent her daughter to the US so that he couldn't hurt her little girl, grace didn't understand but she did she her mother asked as she did like her husband as he looked mean and nasty so she did on one condition that her mum would come and see every couple of months. Connie sat and laid on the floor broken in pieces and crying and she felt her eye sore as a bag of needles pushing against her eye and she felt for her phone but she couldn't find it she got up in pain and walked but more staggered to the kitchen and felt around for the landline phone and she knew she had Jacob on speed dial and she pressed number 1 and it started to ring and then she felt something run from her lower chest down and she noticed the bleeding and fell to the floor with the phone in her hand on speaker.<br/>Jacob answered his phone angrily at Connie, he began to speak "What's so important, Con, Mrs Beauchamp..." Jacob said while Connie butted in "Help me, help me Jacob, he stabbed m..." Connie said as she lost consciousness and Jacob spoke instantly to Connie who loved very much as a friend, a colleague and as a lover "Connie, Connie, Connie stay awake for me sweet cheeks come keep talking to me!" Jacob said quickly the line went dead and he rang an ambulance to Connie's house and he turned his car around to the direction of Connie's house instantaneously and zoomed past car and he was breaking every speed boundary there in holby and he rushed to a Connie.<br/>Jacob rushed down the double lane traffic dodging in and out at 115mph and he didn't care he had a police car up his backside and he raced to Connie's house and he realised that she hadn't got a divorce like she told everyone after the last time her hit her he nearly killed her after crashing her car with her in it and he felt so angry with himself that the woman he loved was being abused by her husband who was a jealous man he thought of Connie laying on the cold hard ground which lined her floors and he still had the police up his backside flashing there lights and sirens a crazy man and the ambulance was coming on to go to Connie's house he could Jez and Iain and they saw him doing 120mph down the double carriage way.<br/>As the police couldn't catch him they got a call from ambulance control from Jez telling them his he was his way to an emergency of a woman been stabbed and he was a nurse who worked in an emergency department and he needed to get there soon or they would lose her and so the police stopped chasing him and were traveling thought the traffic trying to get to Connie before the inevitable happen you the leading lady if the Holby Emergency department.<br/>Jacob came onto the street he had been on minutes before and hr braked as hard as he could making the brake steam with smoke and dust and he stopped straight outside of Connie's house and saw the blood droplets on the stairs and he rushed to the plant pot where he knew Connie kept her spare key and it wasn't there he couldn't find it he smashed the pots to find them and he thought of Connie lead on the cold hard floor bleeding out and he kicked the door and he kept kicking it and the door gave way after the forth smash and the door was open he ran to Connie who was bruised badly on her face and the blood was pouring out of Connie's stomach and he thought back to the morning and he thought how selfish he was if only he knew...<br/>Chapter 4<br/>Connie's lifeless body was lead on the floor and the blood pooled around her like a swimming pool of water dancing around while children played with splattering blood out from the wound of the incised deep wound which bared Connie's petite body and Jacob took the washing up towel of the table and put it with immense pressure onto Connie stomach where once Connie carried the child of her crazed husband who pushed her down the stairs and punched her black and blue and made her miscarry and he sat with Connie when she lost her baby and he felt like hunting the bastard down and killing him for what he have done to Connie and he was the one who was picking up the pieces the pieces of his lover the lover he had loved since he entered her emergency department and he would always love her the lover who took care of all of her staff the lover who was known laying on the floor with only Jacob stood in her at if life or death and that scared Jacob that he would lose her before he had the chance of even being with the woman he loved.<br/>Iain and Jez entered the blood stained house and rushed to Connie with a stretcher and they lifted her onto it and ran straight out of the door straight to the ambulance and the police had just arrived and they patted Jacob on the back who they got in the back of the ambulance with Jez and they started to treat Connie there and then a and Iain rushed to the E.D. and Zoe and Ethan were waiting for Connie to arrive and a theatre was ready for Connie as soon as she arrived and the pair was stood with their gloves on ready to look at the wound of which was made by her scandalous woman wife beater husband and were ready for anything. Back to the ambulance, Iain had the lights and sirens on nonstop so everyone could hear it and people moved from the ambulances path to the holby city Emergency department and Jacob had tears forming in his eyes and everyone knew Jacob fancied Connie in fact her fancied the bones off her and he was scared and Jez packed the found ready for theatre and he made Jacob sit down on the seat and he check her obs and the stomach looked inflamed and so they're main priority was to get her to theatre as soon as possible.<br/>They arrived at the hospital with Ethan and Zoe their and waiting for Connie to be bought in and they opened the doors to the ambulance and pulled the bed out of the ambulance and Cal was stood by the lift holding it now for Zoe and Ethan to bring Connie to theatre and they rushed with every moment matter at this point and Jacob walked in and Charlie walked over and patted him on the back and he walked away from Charlie and walked to Connie's office he sat helplessly on the sofa and he hugged her electric blue long ankle length coat and he had the cost to his nose and he smelt her scent on the coat and it made him cry.<br/>Charlie entered Connie's office and saw Jacob on the sofa asleep with Connie's coat on his chest and he looked at him and he wrote a note and put it next to him saying:<br/>'Connie's out of theatre recovering in HDU came out of theatre at 2:15, didn't want to wake you and she is awake with some consciousness<br/>Love Charlie'<br/>Jacob awoke and noticed the note and read it and then ran to HDU with every breath in his body and he opened the door and looked at Connie who had fear in her eyes and she looked at herself in shame and Jacob walked over gave her a gentle hug...<br/>Chapter 5<br/>Connie was fast asleep soon as Jacob left the room and he went to the cafe to get a coffee for himself and hot chocolate, for Connie which was her favourite accept a latte which she decided against as she was already tried, with chocolate sprinkles on it with a few small tiny edible marshmallows in the drink and Jacob with a red maroon t-shirt on with blue jeans and golden brown shoes on and he walked back to Connie' s room which was a private room and she had a police officer stood outside for her own protection as she was involved in a domestic violence case now including several other woman who her husband abused before he married him and while she was married to him too and so the copper stood outside was a muscular man and could remove anyone who tried to come near Connie without her permission and a police check and security check in case they tried to finished something they started, which no doubt would happen, Connie was expecting her husband to turn up and that made her scared out of her wits as she didn't want him anywhere near her neither did Jacob.<br/>As Jacob walked back slowly and carefully with the hot drinks back to Connie's private room he slipped and split some on his coffee already and he him it back to Connie with two hot drinks and he opened the door and placed the hot chocolate and coffee and Connie woke instantly and she started to cry and she touch her swallow black eyes and screamed in pain and Jacob held her close to his chest and she wept into chest and her fiddled with her hair and seemed to calm to his touch she craved it now, it made her safe, protected and most of all he saved her from him and now she was safe but she was still scared that his soon now to be ex-husband thanks to Jacob saving her from him, would appear and try to kill her again and she began to open up to him, about what Mark had done to her before and why she invited him over to her house because if Mark turned up he couldn't be violent to her and that made her cry when Jacob reassured her that any time she needed him he would be there for her no matter what.<br/>Connie spoke to him about her nightmare that Mark would go to the US and hurt her daughter Grace and Jacob thought to put her mind at rest he got his phone and called Grace's in the and US and she spoke to her then Jacob spoke to Sam who they got along a bit and he told her to keep a watchful eye on Grace and they went to explain what happen to Connie and why she had sent Grace over there and Sam was in utter shock and he told Jacob that he would take extra carefully care of her and that they both would come and see Connie later on when this whole situation and they both ended the call because fee charge cost Jacob and Connie thanked him and told him that she would pay for the call as it was to her daughter and he said it was no point cause he would just give her the money back. Connie patted the bed to indicate that he could sat their next to her and she thanked him for the hot chocolate and she opened the lid and began to drink it.<br/>She dropped the cup on the floor and she clutched her stomach in pain and Jacob lifted her top and noticed she had busted her stitches and that he exited the room and went to get Zoe would could sew her small rip back together again as Zoe came into the room  Connie was in more pain and  so she gave her 5 mg of morphine and sewed the stitches again and as Jacob entered the room Connie was fast asleep again and Jacob sat next to her and let her head rest on his chest and she slept like that all night with Jacob's protectively wrapped arm around her waist making her feel safe with him and the police officer changed shift when all of a sudden MARK entered the room...<br/>Chapter 6<br/>Connie was fast asleep and, Jacob had his arm around Connie protectively and, he was shocked to see MARK yes mark the wife beater who used to beat Connie up but he was at the door. The police officer change was all planned right down to the 't' and, Jacob was having none of it he was going to keep Connie safe and make sure that he wouldn't hurt again like the last and, the time before that when he made own wife miscarry her baby and, then she was down for weeks after that and, WASN'T Connie for a while after, the time before that when he beat her up black and blue, he broke her wrist in one place by hammering down on it saying it was accidentally done, by doing some D.I.Y in the house when others knew it wasn't, so Jacob got up away from Connie  ad the bed she laid in and he put the blanket over her, to keep her warm and, walked over to man who put Connie in that bed, Mark. Connie moved in bed and got comfortable thinking she was safe with Jacob in the room without knowing Mark was too.<br/>Jacob was furious, he was angry, he was hitting the roof, which the man who did it to Connie was stood right in front of him.  Mark walked to Connie and reached out for Connie's sleeping body and Jacob straight dragged his arm away from her and, gave Mark a right hand upper cut punch and, it sent Mark flying in the air he was just the same as Connie so he was easy to beat to make him fly and, created noise for the nursing staff to notify that there was an intruder in Connie Beauchamp's room and possible threat to life. Mark awoke on the floor and Jacob had his phone out with an non corrupt officer and called him and, he was on his way to arrest Mark when stood to the ground on his feet and got a sedative out of his pocket and, tried to inject him when Connie woke and, saw Mark and she started screaming like never before and people started staring and, Nurse Louise Tyler saw everything and, ran security immediately. While Connie still screaming, she jumped out of bed wiry of her stitches, and she ran to the wall near the doors.<br/>Security ran from the entrance of the hospital's doors, of the emergency department and, continued to run quickly to Connie Beauchamp's room and with the police who had just arrived and they made their way to HDU. However, Jacob was with Mark holding a lethal injection of sedative to his arm and, chest and Connie still screamed and, the screaming began to fade as her throat was beginning to be saw and, Nurse Tyler saw that Jacob was in danger and, so she went for the fire extinguisher and, she picked it up and entered HDU and let Connie out while she opened the door and, she got the hard red painted metal tube cylindrical object and, with all the force she had she hit his leg forcing him to the ground in pain. Connie was now sat in her office with Charlie comforting her and, rubbed her back and comforted the terrorized female and he saw Jacob come out of HDU with the Police holding Mark in handcuffs, Jacob looked for Connie and saw Charlie waving his arm in Connie's office and he walked over to the office and entered to see the terrorized Connie, even more terrorized now.<br/>Charlie left the office and, Jacob sat next to Connie and, he had bought a blanket with him and placed it round Connie and, she fell into Jacob's arms and wept, while Jacob played with her hair playfully as he knew that would calm her down and, it did she calmed down at the touch of Jacob she felt everything for him protected, safe, calm, gentle and, he made her feel that she was wanted by him and she kissed him on the lips and said "Thank you! “Connie said meaning to say something else but, she thought that it would be seen awkward sand weird that she just came out of an abusive relationship to enter a brand new one and, she thought people would think that she was having an affair behind his back when she wasn't so she kept the as friend only well for now as she thought. Jacob's hands gently touched Connie's face he kissed her back and said "I love you too!" Connie eyes lit up when he said that and he knew what she was going to say before she opened her mouth and, Connie opened her mouth and said "I love you, but I'm not ready yet." Connie said and Jacob understood everything she had just been through but he just said "Well, I will just have to wait for you then, sweet cheeks!" and, he kissed her lips and then she fell to asleep on his chest in her office, and Jacob carried her gently back to her room after the police had left.<br/>Chapter 7<br/>One week later...<br/>Connie was sat up in bed, awake and ready to be discharged and, her black eyes was near invisible now and, Jacob entered the room with a latte. Jacob began to speak as, he placed the latte for Connie on the table and said "Morning, sweet cheeks." Jacob said and, Connie replied with much enthusiasm as, she was being released from hospital and, couldn't wait to get out the place. Jacob walked out to the other side if the bed where Connie was sat and gave her a hug and, a kiss on the cheek, everyone knew that the couple were growing closer since the whole thing happen and, no one in the emergency department would of blamed them if they had a personal relationship with each other, because, everyone saw the sexual tension and chemistry between the two. Connie stood and squashed her face together and held her hand where the stab wound was and, Jacob pulled her near to him and, let her rest her head on his shoulder and, he hugged her close and, kissed her head when Zoe came in with the paperwork for her discharge to go home. Connie signed the paperwork, then exited the room.<br/>As Connie walked to Jacob's car and, Jacob carried her bag with the clothes Charlie brought in for her and, opened the glossy white boot while, Connie got in passager side of the Audi A7 and, then Jacob got in the driver’s seat and put his seat belt on and, helped Connie get her seat belt on as she was struggling to get it. Jacob started the engine and, reversed out and, drove calmly back to Connie's house where he promised that he stay until she felt like she could look after herself or, until Sam and Grace came to see her in 3 weeks’ time. Connie muttered to the song which was on the radio and Jacob turned it up as, they were talking before Connie started to sing to 'I won't dance - Frank Sinatra' and, Jacob giggled at the voice of Connie singing to an old time classic, as Jacob drove up the drive to Connie's house. Jacob stopped the car and, put the handbrake on and, he took his seatbelt off and rushed to Connie's side of the car and, he took her seat belt off her and, helped her out of the car, gently.<br/>Connie got her house keys out of her handbag and, unlocked the house door and, Connie froze, she froze in mad panic, she ran from the unlocked door back to the car and, leaned over it and falling to the floor crying and, she couldn't breathe and Jacob held her hand to calm and comfort her and he knew she was having a breakdown, in her position he didn't blame her. Jacob got up and carried upstairs to her bedroom where he settled her in bed and, took her leather jacket off her and, he put in in the end of the bed with his he just took off and, hot in bed with Connie hugging her and, having his arm protectively around so she felt safe. Connie began to wake and saw Jacob arm around her and suddenly she felt safe and not scared anymore and, she knew that her so to be ex-husband could never hurt her again and, it made her smile and Jacob noticed she was smiling and he kissed her neck and gave her another hug and she replied the kiss but this time on the lips and Jacob kissed back too.<br/>Chapter 8<br/>The two kissed passionately and, then Connie stopped and flinched and Jacob noticed it and he stopped instantaneously and he hugged her and whispered in her ear "its okay Con, its fine." Jacob said which brought a tear to her eye and, she kissed him and, they just sat there hugging "I'm sorry, Jacob.' Connie said while Jacob kissed her on her forehead and, then Jacob placed his head on Connie's head and, played with her hair. Jacob's touch calmed and comforted the not so hard or, not so icy clinical lead and Jacob cradled her and let her calm to him and so Connie fell and asleep while Jacob placed her on the bed then left to go downstairs. Connie said "I want to face time Grace if you don't mine. You could stay if you like, Jacob?" Said a very timid Connie and Jacob said he would and kissed her gently on the cheek while she went downstairs to get her iPad and walked back upstairs for Jacob and they sat in Connie's bedroom and they face timed Grace. Connie got dressed into something more her like Grace saw her and Jacob reassured that it would be okay and that Grace would love her no matter what she looked like and her main problem was that if Grace saw Mark that she would kill him for hurting her mum and making her feel scared in her own home and then Connie started the Face time with her daughter.<br/>Connie changed instantly when the reassured voice of her daughter saying she was coming home to her and that she was going to stay for a couple of months and it excited her and it gave her something to look forward to and focus on which pleased Jacob to know that Connie was getting a huge support network from the staff at the E.D. and from Grace and Sam. Jacob started to talk to Grace on the iPad "Hiya firecracker, how are you doing out there?" Jacob said to Grace who smiled when he talked and she replied almost instantly with “Fine, can't wait to get back to see mummy!" An excited Grace said to Jacob and Connie spoke to Connie and told her that when she would come that Jacob would of gone home and back to work and Sam agreed with himself like all the time with him that Grace and him would stay with Connie at her house to keep a constant eye on her and then Jacob told Connie that he would leave and go back home when she felt better and safe again and Grace suddenly went "Aww! So cute you too!" and it made Jacob and Connie giggled but Grace saw the chemistry between her mum and Jacob and her instincts were that by the time she arrived her mum would be seeing him.  They continued their conversation Sam was concerned when he saw Connie's stomach, pointed it out to Jacob as soon possible.<br/>Jacob laid Connie back down on the bed and pulled the plaster to see the stab wound which laid on Connie's stomach and he saw the stitch had lifted for some reason and some blood had come to the surface nothing critical but he re-layered the stitch and Grace was eager to get back to her conversation but Connie said she was okay to Grace and told her to get some sleep as it 23:01 in America and Connie was worried that Grace would get no sleep and miss school because of her and so they ended they conversation and Connie went down stairs and made a coffee and something to eat and Jacob came down stairs and kissed her and told her that he would be saying until she felt ready to be on her again...<br/>Chapter 9<br/>A couple of days later...<br/>Connie woke up in the morning to have the bed empty without Jacob not being next to her and she got scared when she heard a crash and large thud on the floor and she got up and got in the bathroom and she liked the bathroom door and she sat behind door and Jacob came upstairs with breakfast he had made and he couldn't find Connie and so he knocked on the bathroom door frantically, "Con, Connie, it’s okay, it’s me, Jacob." Jacob said and he knew that Connie was scared that Mark was in the house but he reassured her that, and so Connie stood up the bathroom and unlocked the door and opened it to Jacob in his grey tracksuit bottoms and a black vest on. While Connie had some pink and white spotty fluffy pants and a little pink vest with her silk dressing gown on too so she wouldn't get cold. Connie walked out of the room and instantly hugged Jacob glad that it was him and not Mark who tried to hurt her again. But Connie was still scared to death but the thud and crash which was caused her to become increasingly scared but Jacob saw her scared face and kissed her cheek gently.<br/>Jacob showed her the breakfast he had made for her and told her it was him making the noise and that he was sorry for scaring her and she forgave him and she laid but sat in bed with Jacob cuddling her while they ate breakfast and he kissed her lips when Connie places the tray on the floor and Jacob thought that Connie wasn't ready yet but she was she took her gown off and replied Jacob's kiss and they continued to kiss and they both stopped and Jacob began to speak "I love you, sweet cheeks!" Jacob said to Connie and caressed her cheek and Connie replied with same words "I love you too, muscles!" Connie said she had finally given time to set in to loving him he waited for her and no one had done that for her and she told him that too and he kissed her lips again and Connie asked him something "Are we going to, you know, go out kind of thing?" Connie said to Jacob and he nodded and spoke to Connie "yes, we can be together, if that what you want?" And Connie instantly replied "yes, I would like that very much!" Connie said while she kissed Jacob and they both got up and Connie decided to get up as it was half 10 and Connie wanted to go shopping or go for a walk and get out of the house for some time and get some fresh air too.<br/>Connie and Jacob exited the house while Connie locked up they pair then walked down the stairs hand in hand and walked down the street and her neighbours looked and smiled because they knew what happen to her and they both visited her in hospital while she was in HDU and she smiled with her cheeky smile and so did Jacob, then Jacob asked who they were and Connie began to explain they were her neighbours for about 4 years and they had seen her come and go every morning and were extremely friendly and that they brought stew over when she miscarried and comforted her and Joan would babysit Grace when she could and John her husband would sometimes Grace to Music lessons which Grace soon gave up and John taught her and that she paid him for teaching her. But all round they were nice neighbours and she lent her car to them sometimes when they needed something because their car in for repair.<br/>Connie and Jacob had gone to the park and saw a couple which everyone thought broke up...<br/>Chapter 10<br/>Connie and Jacob were in bed cuddled up together and Jacob had his arm around her protectively they both decided that they would give it time to have sex but Jacob wasn't bother he was bothered about Connie and how her wound was healing so every morning he would check and he kissed above the stitches and it made Connie giggled but this morning he kissed above it but she ran straight to the toilets and emptied the contents of her stomach and Jacob was worried about her, he was worried that she was ill and he went to the phone and called a doctor from the E.D. just to make sure she was okay and just to make sure she was safe as an injection could be running though Connie's body because of her wound to the stomach he wanted to make sure she was ok and not ill and so the Zoe knocked on the door with a doctor's kit and checked Connie over and Zoe asked her a series of questions and she felt her stomach and she could feel something but wasn't sure so she told her to come to the E.D. with her and as Max was driving Jacob sat in the front and Zoe sat in the back with Connie who looked scared stiff and everyone in the car knew too including Zoe and Max who was driving his Ford Fiesta ST which was in glossy black and pinstriped red which Zoe liked as well.<br/>As Max, Zoe, Jacob and Connie entered the hospital people were shocked to see Connie in and wasn’t that shocked to see Jacob and Connie holding hands and Zoe took her to cubicles and sent for some tests while Jacob sat at the end of the bed holding Connie's hand nonstop showing her his support and Zoe came back with anything clear and so her last resort was an ultrasound and chest CT and Zoe stopped and told CT that she didn't need that appointment anymore and went with the cubical where Connie lead on the bed and Jacob was holding her hand and Zoe with the ultrasound machine told Connie that she was in fact pregnant but they don't know far along and soon Connie rolled up her vest and  Zoe put the freezing gel on Connie's stomach and the ultra sound revealed the a baby growing in Connie's stomach about 5 weeks and Connie knew it was Mark's and Jacob kissed Connie on the forehead and said "I'll support you, sweet cheeks." and Connie smiled at the glimmer of hope that this time she would have a happy and healthy baby and wouldn't miscarry again and Zoe said out loud "I wish we picked up on this  Connie when you were admitted a few weeks back." and Connie realised that the baby could be Jacob's which made her smile more and the happy couple left the hospital and took a taxi home where they could have some privacy.<br/>Connie and Jacob were just lying in bed and Jacob had his hand on Connie's stomach rubbing it gently...<br/>Chapter 11<br/>Connie was sat on the sofa and she thought back to the day she went outside to the park with Jacob and she remembered that Jac was sat on the bench with Jonny kissing while Emma was sat on Jac's knee, giggling like Emma always did. Connie smiled and remembered that soon she would be doing what a certain someone was doing.<br/>Connie and Jacob had gone to the park and saw a couple which everyone thought broke up...<br/>Connie and Jacob were continued to speak about her neighbours when Connie sat on the bench and Jacob went and got an mint choc chip ice cream and it being the hottest day in July she wasn't too surprised to see Jac at the park with Emma but when Jacob returned the pair released that Jac and Jonny were together and then Jonny got back to Jac and Emma with an ice lolly and two drinks and Jonny kissed Jac. Connie was waiting for Jac to snap back but she didn't she kissed him back and Connie with Jacob looked shocked to see the couple who everyone thought had broken up and moved away from each other to be sat on a park bench kissing. But the shock that had come to Jacob's and Connie's surprise was when the ultimate shock came when Jonny placed Hus hand on Jac stomach and they the pair saw the small bump were Emma kissed it and Jonny hugged Jac and pecked her on the cheek.<br/>Jacob stared at Connie and realises that she wasn't listening so he tickled her and it made her jump and she shouted "Stop, no, stop tickling me, it tickles!" Connie giggled as Jacob stopped and kissed Connie's stomach and it brought a tear to her eye. "What's wrong sweet cheeks?" Jacob asked and Connie replied "How can you be with me, when I might be pregnant with someone else's baby?" Connie asked as she sat up "Because sweet cheeks, I love you and, it doesn't matter if the baby is marks or mine because I will treat them as my own that's why sweet cheeks." Jacob said while he cuddled an upset and teary eyed Connie and assured her that he would never leave her or even hurt her like Mark did because he loved her and that was what mattered.<br/>Jacob said to her "You know, Jac and Jonny and Jac being pregnant, do you want to visit them, after all it wouldn't be weird your her best friend." And Connie replied instantly "I suppose so just so you can talk to Jonny!" Connie said to Jacob and he said "I wouldn't do that!" And Connie lightly hit his arm and said "Okay, maybe I would!" Jacob laughed and tickled Connie while she giggled again.<br/>Connie and Jacob went into the back garden to hear the doorbell of the front door go and Connie told Jacob to sit down and that she wanted to answer the door and she did because she felt ready but Jacob still ignored her and stood in the kitchen in case he needed her and she knew he would be stood there and Connie opened the door and it was Jac and Jinny with the three year old daughter Emma who had always loved Connie and called her 'Con' which Connie found cute because Emma couldn't say 'Connie'. Connie asked Jac and Jonny if they wanted to sit in the back garden and they agreed and so Jac and cuddled up next to her Jonny next on the beach and Emma ran around the garden and Jacob sat on the sun lounger with Connie with his arm around Connie and Jac told Connie that she was pregnant and Connie told her she already knew and the couples laughed and Connie told Jac she was pregnant too and they hugged each other and Emma over and hugged Connie too and Jacob was in a full on conversion with each other while Connie and Jac just talked about babies and stuff like that....<br/>Chapter 12<br/>Connie and Jac were talking still in the garden with wine glasses full of orange juice which Jonny and Jacob thought it was funny so the women played a trick on them saying they're going to put Emma to sleep in Connie's spare bedroom and they went into the bathroom and filled a bucket full of freezing water and they both awaited for them to come back outside and they the dynamic duo did and Jac and Connie picked up the bucket and threw it over them just as they were coming out of the back down with their beers in hand and they got drenched in cold freezing water and the pair squeezed they faces together as the cold water hit them. Connie and 4 and a half month pregnant Jac ran die the stairs like school girl and Emma came down too and they ran into the back garden with their cold coloured dresses and the boys took their tops off to be known left with their shorts on and Jac and Connie simultaneously said " oh la la!" The two pregnant women said and Jacob and Jonny both pick their partners up making then scream and then Joan and John walked out of their house to see if they next door neighbour, Connie was OK and she shouted yes and they saw that she was having fun and they left the couple outside in the summer air.<br/>As Emma came outside she put her blanket on the chair and sat and giggled while she saw her mummy upside down. The picnic blanket was laid on the floor on top of the green grass and Jonny put Jac down immediately and she ran into the kitchen and she vomited in the sink and Jonny rubbed Jac's back and held her hair out of the way and she wiped her mouth and Jonny hugged her and kissed her on the cheek "Please, don't do that again!" Jac said and Jonny pulled her arm back to the garden to find Connie sat on the blanket and Jacob behind her holding her while his head on her shoulder and he rubbed her bump which was unnoticeable and Jonny fell to the ground pulling Jac down with her making sure she fell on him carefully and she screamed as she fell down and Jonny caught her and pulled her into a cuddle and kissed her passionately and Emma came over and jumped into her dad and he coughed while she jumped Jac kissed him on the cheek and hugged Emma after she finished jumping onto Jonny.<br/>Jac asked Connie how far along she was and, Connie answered without a doubt saying that she was 5 nearly 6 weeks and she had a picture of a little oval shaped dot and it made Connie smile every time she looked at it and Jac exchanged and showed her and Jonny's 12 week scan of their baby a and Connie saw that their baby looked healthy and the pair of women both smiled and Jacob and Jonny behind their girlfriends backs went and mouthed tickle time and they boys went 3, 2, 1 and the both grown up men tickled their girlfriends and Emma joined in and tickled Jonny and that made Jac laugh more because Emma was tickling the wrong person and Connie said "stop, no, no, stop mark, Jacob" and Connie hit Jacob's arm and ran inside crying and Jacob was about to go after him when Jac said "No, I'll go!" And Jac ran after Connie into the living room and Jac cradled a crying Connie...<br/>Chapter 13<br/>Jac sat on the sofa with Connie crying and Jacob was just sat outside waiting to see if his pregnant girlfriend was okay and he just wanted to go in and tell her that he was sorry and just of been more thoughtful and considerate towards her and Jac was at with her keeping her comfortable and she they asked what was wrong and Connie spoke up to her best friend she had known for years and everyone knew that "I, I, I do you love him but it keeps on reminding me of him and what he did to me!" and Jac instantly knew what was known Connie wasn't one not to tell people and Jac was always a keen Sherlock Holmes watcher and she asked a rather a personal and pressing question which made her sick to her stomach to even ask it, "Con, did he, did he rape you?" and as soon as Jac said that she regretted it as she knew what it was like to feel something do that, Connie spoke to Jac and Jacob walked in to the kitchen quietly he couldn't stand not knowing what was wrong with her and, Connie spoke and answered Jac earlier question "No, but,  but he tried but I, I pushed to the floor and ran and got in my, my an and wen went  to work!" Connie and it made her cry even more and Jacob stood there shocked that Mark did that to Connie and he didn’t care if Connie didn't want him to know, he walked round and, went over to Connie and hugged her and she flinched again like last and he just let her cry into his shoulder and he held a shaking Connie, protectively.<br/>Jac left the room and went over to Jonny and she started crying it brought back so many bad memories and she couldn't it being defenceless and Jonny knew that made her weak and hopeless because she power down queen bitch mode and he couldn't stand he loved Jac's icy exterior because it made her her and Jonny had an idea to do with Jac and he did it when Jac was pregnant with their first daughter Emma and so he got on his knees and he put his hands cutely like Emma did and he put his hands their and pretended to feel the baby kick and it made Jac smile and Jonny hugged her and kissed her cheek and rubbed her tears away from her face and kissed her nose and she began to speak happily again "Don't ever do that again Maconie!" Jac said while she wiped her nose and kissed his lips and Emma ran over and kissed her mummy leg and she picked her up and kissed her on the forehead and Emma wiped it off which made Jac and Jonny laugh and so they both decided that it might be best if they left.<br/>Connie was still on the sofa and Jacob had called the police officer who was on Connie's case and he was told that they knew about it as Mark was in questioning and he admitted to anything and agreed with everything in Connie's statement and it made Connie happy that Mark would be going to prison for what he had done and Connie remembered about Jac that the man who tried to rape her raped other women and that a lonely young girl was serving a prison sentence for killing him in Holby City and then Jac got arrested for it and Connie walked back outside and she went to Jac and hugged her and said "Sorry and Thank You Jac" and Jac said it was nothing and brushed it off and Jacob came outside and told Connie to sit down "Con, Con come here, we need to talk about Mark" Jacob said and Connie sat down and Jacob spoke again "Con, Mark he was, well, found dead in his cell this morning!" Jacob said to Connie was shocked that he would get off scot free...<br/>Chapter 14<br/>Jacob sat there on the bench with a shocked Connie who felt like killing him a second time and Jacob knew that but he was expecting what she did next she punched the wall and her knuckles started bleeding and Jacob came over and hugged her while she started crying again and Jac went and got the first aid lit and passed it over to Jacob and he pulled her gently over to bench and he wrapped her knuckles in a bandage a kissed it and then pulled Connie close and told her ever to do that again and that if she like hitting something maybe she should do boxing and take her stress out in that and she agreed that punching brick wall wouldn't help. Connie just sat there on the bench and Jac came over and hugged her best friend and told her everything was going to be okay and that now she knew he could never hurt her ever again or try to her grave and that mad Connie brighten up to the thought that her beautiful daughter Grace could never hurt her and that made her happy that her daughter or the baby she was carrying would ever feel the pain she had because of him. But Connie was the wasn't the same, how could she be he took the best part of her and he demolished it and bulldozed it and broke her into pieces and Jacob was trying to put all the pieces back together but he was failing and he couldn't stand it he wanted the woman he fell in love with.<br/>Jacob and Jonny had, had enough of the women in their lives going on about the past and they both sat down next to them and they started their discussion "Con, con, it’s in the past and it can't be changed now so why don't you think of the future and about the baby your carrying, sweet cheeks, all I want is you and the baby I don't care if its Mark's because the simple fact is I will love that baby no matter what because I love you and that was one of the reasons I fell in love with you and I want to get that back I want the woman I fell in love with, so I am going to try and put you back together." Jacob said and Jonny started on Jac and he told her to focus on Emma and that the fact was she was lucky to be here and should cherish all the time they had together because someday it could be gone in a wink and the women both thought on and simultaneously hugged their partners and Emma walked over and hugged her dad and it made them all giggle and Emma produced a confused face and they all laughed more. Jonny and Jac decided they would go home as it was 7 o'clock and Emma needed to get some sleep seen as the couple were off the week and were going to Scotland and go see Jonny's family and his family would finally meet their grandchild and niece and they would find out about the second one on the way soon and Jac was actually excited to be wanted by Jonny's family and even they knew Jac was a bitch but they still cared for her and loved her as a family member and if Jonny's wife but she didn't know that was planned while they were in Scotland Jonny was going to propose to her and Jonny had showed Jacob the ring and congratulated him in the kitchen and Jonny couldn't wait to ask her, he had he sister decorate the bedroom in which they were going to stay in.<br/>Chapter 15<br/>One Week Later...<br/>Connie had just gone 7 weeks pregnant and Grace and Sam was coming over from America and Connie was so excited that Jacob had to calm her down when she woke up. Connie had now opened open more after their can't including Jac and Jonny who was there and Connie didn't mind in Jacob touching her anymore because he gave her time to heal, time to think and, most of all he gave her time to love herself again. Jacob woke up to Connie wiggling about in the bed and Jacob decided to take her to the shower and calm her down and he did when their lips clashed and collided which seemed like it hadn't happen for decades and Connie didn't hold back or flinch she finally enjoyed it and their both gave equal force kissing and Jacob didn't go any further he thought it was best to take one step at a time but Connie was healed or fixed from what Mark did to her they went to the shopping centre and someone touched her hand picking up a T-shirt and she flinched and Jacob just hugged her and reassured her that it was okay and that she had come do far from where she was and that it didn't matter.<br/>Grace's and Sam's plane landed and Connie holding hand in hand with Jacob were stood in the pickup area and she was so excited and then Grave came running round the corner and she dumped her suitcase on Sam and ran to her mum and nearly ran her to the ground, by jumping onto her mother in excitement and then realized that he mum was in some pain and stopped hugging her mum so she could breath and Sam came over with his and Grace's luggage and Jacob went over to help him and Connie just came out with it to Sam and Grace that she was pregnant and that she was keeping it and that Mark was found dead which made her smile and that also made everyone else around Connie did including her daughter who hated the man from the start but she just held her mother's hands and didn't let go and that made Sam and Jacob smile, to see his daughter and his ex-girlfriend happy and that knowing he the monster who was in her life could never touch his and Connie's precious daughter or the baby she was carrying.<br/>As the four got back from the airport to Connie's house they went into the back garden to see a welcome home sign saying 'Welcome Home Grace!' and Grace hugged her more mum even more this time and she kissed her on the cheek, for once in her life she left like she had a complete family she had Step-mum, Dad, Step-dad, Mum and she was going to be a big sister soon and she couldn't wait she was going to have a brother or sister and her dad was getting married soon so she was going to be a bridesmaid and so she was going to be in England and America just as much as each other and finally she felt secure about her life that her um and dad were finally happy might not be together but she care about that because she felt she was loved. Grace hugged all of her parents, her mum and dad then Jacob and she felt amazed when all of her friend popped up and surprised her and she felt like she was home again and Sam, he saw that and he walked over to Connie and Jacob and told her that when he went back to America that Grace would be staying with her here at home but she would come to the wedding and would come and see him at the holidays and Connie agreed excitedly she hugged Grace and told her the news and she ran over to her dad and hugged the literal life out of him.<br/>Chapter 16<br/>Connie was led in bed with Jacob with his arm around Connie as per usual and it made her feel protected and safe and with Grace staying in her room where she belonged and that she was going to stay there too for the foreseeable future and it made Connie so much more happier as all of her family was under one roof for once, her daughter, her boyfriend who she hoped that the baby was his but he didn't care as he loved her no matter what and her ex who was just like her partner in crime. Grace was so much more happier too as her parents was in the same house and loved her all and she had a huge extended family now Mum and Mum's boyfriend Jacob and the baby and then her Dad and his soon to be wife and her son Jamie so her family was growing but she loved it being in the middle of the family the centre of all of it and nothing was going to change that.<br/>Connie and Jacob both walked down stairs hand in hand and grace went "ewe, get a room Mum!" Said a playful Grace who was giggling while saying it but she began to blush when her mother kissed her on the forehead and Grace wiped it off her head. "I'll have to get use to her acting like a teenager now!" Connie said while Jacob led Connie to the settee and they both sat as Grace went and got an orange juice for herself and her dad.<br/>Chapter 17<br/>A couple of months have passed and Connie is now 21 weeks pregnant and the wedding is fast approaching...<br/>Connie was led in bed as usual on her own since her and Jacob were on alternate shifts and every time one was working the other was having their time off and so Connie was fed up, through the only means of contact to her husband to be was text and so she texted him and said<br/>'Missing you, and so is the bump too, hopefully I'll see you soon or I'll end up saying I'm I'll and stay with you xx'<br/>'Love you too sweet cheeks and I'm missing you and that little bump too xx'<br/>Connie laid in bed and saw the reply from Jacob and smiled, she then rubbed her rather large growing bump which Jacob hadn't seen in 4 weeks and had got considerably bigger since then.<br/>At Hospital...<br/>"Rita, I'm leaving now, yes I know it is my shift. Yes yes, Robin has taken my shift. I need to see Connie I haven't seen her in a month accept a glance at my own wife to be. “Jacob said as he entered the staffroom where Rita was.<br/>She was making herself a brew after a difficult patient and Rita nodded at Jacob saying the okay for him to go home to his pregnant wife to be, because everyone knew in a couple of days Mrs Connie Beauchamp would become Mrs Connie Masters. Jacob then was leaving the staffroom and he went and got his bag from his locker with the side of the day Connie and Him go together as a couple and left the room back on his way to beautiful wife to be, Connie.<br/>At home...<br/>As Jacob drove down the road he drove cornered to the drive and he parked his new car next to Connie Mercedes's new-ish SLK the 10 plate car she brought a few weeks ago.<br/>"Hi beautiful!!" Jacob said creeping up behind Connie, putting his big firm hands on her rather getting large bump.<br/>"Shit, Jacob you scared me, and now look what you made me do the water is everywhere!" Connie said as she turned around to face him and gave him a peck on the cheek.<br/>"Sorry, have you missed me?" Jacob asked and Connie hugged his hulky chest and replied.<br/>"Of course I have missed you, I love you too!" Connie said to Jacob while still hugging Jacob.<br/>To be continued...<br/>Chapter 18<br/>Connie and Jacob had only been home a couple of hours after Connie had a check up on the baby and anything else including the stab wound which took tear because of the baby getting bigger all the time now and so Mr.T decided that Connie should have regular check-ups as she was back at work as well now too you she would have a check-up every month just like today. With the wedding coming up everything was taking stuff out of Connie; the baby, Grace, Jacob, work and so she booked a couple of days off work , so that she could get her head in order and become less stressed Mr.T said she had high blood pressure.<br/>Connie and Jacob were sat in her office and she was fiddling with some paperwork for her leave and a doctor to come in place of Connie and then they left the office and went back to the car which had a banner now over it saying 'happy belated birthday Jacob!' And Connie looked at Jacob and said it wasn't her and Grace ran around the back of the car and jumped out to them, and Grace's grandmother wasn't far behind and Connie looked shocked to see her daughter at her workplace three hours before she was supposed to finish school and Connie began to speak.<br/>"Gracie, why aren't you in school darling?!" Connie asked her eleven year old daughter.<br/>"It's a half day because most of the kids are ill and I was sent home first cause they got hold of granny, so I get to spend the day with you, yippee!" Grace said to her mother and Jacob.<br/>"Aww good, but I hope you don't get ill, baby!" A protective Connie said while being hugged by Grace.<br/>Jacob took the banner off the car and got in the driver seat after he helped Connie into the passenger and Audrey into the back by adjusting Connie's seat because he couldn't move his otherwise it would be impossible for him to drive the car, Grace got in behind Jacob's seat with no help and she put her seat belt on too, then Jacob got into the car and he then started the engine and reversed out and they began to go home.<br/>Connie opened the house door to only be greeted at the front door by Jac and Elliot, who had just been on holiday for two weeks in Spain with his girlfriend, and Jonny had Emma with him and Jac with her large thirty two week bump, almost ready looking like she was ready to pop and now with everyone knowing about them again and finally Jac didn't care anymore she had a family something she thought she'd never have and Connie then let the clan into her house and they sat down in the living room.<br/>Grace grabbed the cup while Jacob grabbed the beers for him, Jonny and Elliot and Connie got the juice for them girls while the boys got drunk a little but Jonny said he could only have one because he was driving because Jac couldn't because of the bump touching the driving wheel. Jac was talking to Connie telling her that they were having a baby boy which made Jonny as happy as could be and Connie told Jac that her and Jacob was having....<br/>Chapter 19<br/>The day of the wedding had finally arrived and Connie was with the girls from work who would be helping her get ready and Grace would be the bridesmaid with Jac who gave birth a week later after she had come to see Connie and her daughter which she and Jonny thought was a boy but she was a week old now and Emma also was going to be bridesmaids with Jac and Grace. The girls at her house were now downstairs with her but she was so nervous about today and she didn't know why she had the family of her dreams and one on the way and she was marry the love of her life and she just sat on the large sofa in the living room, while Zoe was just getting the non-alcoholic champagne out of the fridge and Grace got five champagne flutes, and race Zoe to the front table in the living room, which Zoe let her win.<br/>"Yippee, I finally great to where my dress!!!" Grace said happily while bringing in supplies into the living room.<br/>"Well not yet Grace, get some breakfast first so you don't spoil it!" Connie told Grace who just shrugged her shoulders and went to the kitchen with a sigh.<br/>Connie was now sat on a chair in the back middle of the room towards the windows showing the view to the front of the house and the girls were looking at makeup and a knock on the door sounded and Zoe went to get the door. A tall blonde woman walked into the room with a mega case with chrome edging and plastic diamonds covering it and the woman with natural makeup began to talk to the girls in the living room and Connie who was shocked at least to see a tall woman with an enormous make up case with her.<br/>"Hi I'm Melanie, I trust your fiancé hasn't told you that I'm coming to your make up for the wedding then, Connie is it and everyone else the room. Jacob is your fiancé I'm hoping." The tall blonde woman said to Connie who just nodded and the girls opened the case to find top end make up brands and brushes in the well-organized case.<br/>As time passed and everyone was dressed for the exception of Connie Jac, Emma, and Jac new baby girl who everyone was eyeing at every so often and Grace who was looking at the flowers and the Vail Connie would be wearing. Connie headed for upstairs with a giggly Grace in front and Jac behind who was carrying her sleeping son with her.<br/>"Come on then let's get these dresses on then and a dress for that little madam!" Connie said to Grace and Jac who was put her daughter Alexia down in a Moses basket Connie got out from the spare room.<br/>"Shh, shhh!" Jac said as Alexia began to stir and they drifted back to sleep.<br/>Grace played with Emma while trying to put her pink and white flowered dress on as she came wriggling away from Grace when Jac came over and held Emma still and Grace put the dress on her 3 year old daughter. Jac was the next to her dress on who was going to where a slick and slack pale pink dress with a thin white belt with a fake gold shutter while Grace ran to her room and grabbed her shoes which were identical to her mothers and an identical dress as Jac's just for Grace instead.<br/>Connie was the last person to her dress on but her makeup was already done same for Grace and Jac and Emma was going to where any as she was three but had her hair is slack plat at the back from hair at the front which made her look even cuter than she already was. Connie got into her over the shoulders dress which was flowing effortlessly around her bump which emphasised her curves perfectly.<br/>Chapter 20<br/>Still while they were upstairs Connie had her gorgeous dress on and she grabbed her Vail with a head piece carefully and Jac helped place it into her head and they put their shoes on as usual Connie's was Louboutines and so was Grave which were identical for the size and Jac's was simple platformed high heels. Jac wandered towards Alexia and Connie gave Jac a miniature bag and Jac pulled out a dress which was identical to Emma's, Jac pulled the baby grow off Alexia carefully trying not to wake her and put the gorgeous pale pink and white skater dress on her with white tights to make sure she don't get cold.<br/>Connie walked down the stairs with her dress trailing down the stairs like silk flowing graciously through the air, then a stunning Jac, with natural make up which emphasized her cheek bones even more, holding new born Alexia who was snuggling against her mother's chest and she was holding Emma's toddler hand while she leaned against her leg and walked door the cream stair with a beautiful Grace walking behind them looking like her mother every single day from the way she talked to the way she dressed.<br/>Meanwhile...<br/>Jacob was fast asleep on Iain's sofa and snoring really loud and he had a small blanket over him with only his boxers Iain walked into the room and woke Jacob up and he stirred and looked at the wall then the with his suit was hanging on the brown wooden patterned door with brass door handles with a decorative pattern on it. The men woke and walked into the kitchen and they got some breakfast after Jacobs stag night which was hectic at most and the drunken phone calls and everything. The men got dressed into their suits and headed for the church where Jacob couldn't wait to marry Connie the woman of his dreams and the mother of his child.<br/>Jacob when in the bathroom and brushed his teeth after he had his eggs and toast then his daily coffee which had got de-caff after Connie had become pregnant and so they agreed if one couldnt had real coffee either would. Iain walked in and grabbed his aftershave and started to apply it to his neck and lower face. Then Jacob got his out of his overnight bag and started putting Connie's favourite aftershave on for their big day which the pair had being looking forward for some time.<br/>At the church...<br/>Jacob was stood by the alter with the priest in front of him and Iain behind with the guests behind him. The music started to play and Jonny walked over to the door and took Alexia from Jac and they went to sit down as Emma began walking down the aisle with her flowered dress and the basket full of flower which she scattered on the red velvet floor. Grace was next to walk in and she walked gently down the aisle in her white louboutines. Jac walked down with her hair is a tight woven bun with a sliver hair piece in front of the bun and she walked down to stand at the other side if the alter from Jacob.<br/>"Save the best till last!" Someone shouted in the crowd.<br/>Everyone started laughing until Connie and Charlie started walking down the aisle with the bump popping out of her dress. Connie made her way to the alter with Charlie stood behind her and Jacob looking at her with the effortless dress.<br/>"Do you take Constance Beauchamp to be your weddied wife?"<br/>"I do!" Jacob said enthusiastically<br/>"Do you take Jacob Masters to be your weddied husband?"<br/>"I do!" Connie said with much excitement in her voice.<br/>"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"<br/>People clapped and cheered as Connie and Jacob kissed and Grace walked up to them and gave them a hug.<br/>Chapter 21<br/>A 22 week pregnant and fully clothed Connie and semi naked Jacob was laid their memory foam divan bed with cream-ish white bedding on the large king size bed with plenty of pillows, which Connie took for pleasure and had them behind her back. The two was cuddling and snuggling into each other with Connie having her head on his chest and he had his hand on her vest top where underneath was an ever growing bump was and they kept feeling their baby kick inside of Connie and she moved again so her head was now on his shoulder and her back was more comfortable thanks to the pillows behind it and the baby pressing on her back all the time didn't help Connie.<br/>Grace then walked in with a cup of hot chocolate and starred drinking it as she sat at the bottom of the bed and began talking to Connie and her new step dad of just over two weeks and Grace and Jacob were getting on very well which was different to the normal goby Grace and totally relaxed Jacob whereas Connie wasn't either of then she was the ruthless Connie Beauchamp with some heart but less like Jac Frosty Naylor who had warmed more when she had her two daughters to think about but she still was the snarky and frosty Jac with no heart sometimes but, them times came less frequent and she had become more friendly with her staff.<br/>As the minutes turned into hours and, the hours turned into which like days of talking through everything, just in case Connie went into premature birth/labour that she would have to pick up her bag from the front room and just go as quickly as she could with the bump in the way too and that Grace wood knock on next doors door and they would look after her while Connie went to hospital and Jacob would already be there during the day but if not he would drive them there and everything then would be fine.<br/>Three of them got up and got dressed and as per usual Jacob interrupted Connie getting dressed and he placed his big warm hands on her large bump and he kissed her neck and she pulled her self around and kissed him and then semi naked the pair of them hugged and Connie pulled away and grabbed a black stretchy dress and started getting dressed and picked out a pair of sandals which were wedges and a white scarf like shrug and Jacob put his jeans and a shirt on.<br/>The three of them were sat in the living room and watching a movie which Jacob had picked out and it was disaster movie which he went to the cinema with Connie to see and Grace got the popcorn after they had just been shopping and bought the movie San Andres and the movie was about to start.</p><p>As the movie ended Connie was fast asleep on Jacob's shoulder and Grace had tears running down her face and without knowing was asleep he spoke loudly saying "wuss!", "No, I’m not!" Grace said with some passion in them words which left her mouth. Connie started to stir and awoke pretty quick and started to referee the match of calling each other name and then were all having fun for a change and not a worry in the world, yet?!<br/>
Chapter 22<br/>
Connie and Jacob got into the car and Grace jumped into the back with her headphones and phone and some plastic bags because then were shopping for the baby and they knew they were having a girl so it was everything pink or white but Grace wanted yellow so the two had compromised and said Grace could pick out the clothes she would wear on her first day home and the furniture colour, weather it was white or pastel yellow or a wooden colour, which made Grace feel very much involved in her sister home coming when it arrived.<br/>
Connie had stuck to being a passenger when Jacob was around which she didn't mind cause she didn't have to drive then but she did mined it when Jacob would let her drive her car which she adores and loves it even with the private plates on it. They pulled into a retail park and he parked up after finding a space near the shop so Connie wouldn't have to walk far and so Jacob parked in the parent and child bay and said to them "We have a child with us and were also having one so come on they can't get done for that.", "Okay, then wait up since I'm the one carrying it!" Connie exclaimed to her newly wed husband and 12 year old daughter.<br/>
Jacob helped Connie out of the low bucket seat car and helped the bump out too and Grace just hoped out of the car with the plastic bags and Connie readjusted her long maxi dress which flowed right around her 26 week bump and Jacob closed the door and held Connie hand while they walked into Mother Care. Grace round the shop picking up clothes which found cute and she adore this little pink baby grow with writing in bubbly saying 'My Big SIS is the BEST' and she found a dress in her size saying the same but Little sis instead and she ran back to Connie and Jacob who was looking at prams and car seats.<br/>
As Connie and Jacob were talking about prams and cots and everything they was going to need for the baby Grace came back with multiple baby grows and a large dress which Connie though was odd until she saw them and she agreed with Grace that they would get them and Connie put them in the trolley and Jacob pushed it until Grace ran ahead and Shouted her mum and Jacob over to look at this deal about a pram and a child car seat which grows the child and Jacob took the pram off display and let Connie look at it and she did and then they looked at the car seat and the two of them agreed that they'd get the pram and car seat and then Connie hugged Grace and kissed her as they went over to the clothes again.<br/>
As all of three of them went round the clothing area and the furniture part they finally went to the checkout much to Connie and Jacob's delight and paid for the pram and car seat on Connie's card which she promised and the baby bottles. Jacob handed cash to the cashier for the baby clothes which the majority was pink or white and other baby stuff as he promised Connie as it was his child as well and he wanted to pay his way too which Connie didn't mind because she knew she earned way more than him but he still paid the bill and all three of them left for the car.<br/>
Chapter 23<br/>
Jacob and Connie had decided to go on a mini break in the southern end of the country and had decided on going to Cornwall and they had got Grace a week off and Connie would have to pay sixty pound for everyday she had off. So Connie being Connie had a go and she had told Jacob that she was going to call in for Grace for the entire week and say she has been ill and still is and Jacob agreed to settle the agreement and argument with the 29 week pregnant Connie who he loved like a hole in the heart sometimes but she couldn't help it not being hormonal and pregnant after all it wasn't just her who made her pregnant, so he settle at a nice and calm agreement with his wife and step daughter who he treated as his own daughter as in his eyes she was his daughter.<br/>
Connie packed a suitcase with the clothes that only just fit because of her ever growing bump. Jacob walked into the bedroom and grabbed a bag from the top of the wardrobe and started to put some of her clothes in it and he packed some bath bombs in Connie’s case when she wasn't looking in case she went into stressed mode again and Grace and himself hated it when Connie was stressed because she would become all moody and she wouldn't what to do anything. Grace was stood at the bedroom door of Connie and Jacob's room and Jacob was hugging Connie and she was leaned all her weight on to him and he supported her and the Grace walked into the room. Grace started to talk to her parents now that the paperwork had gone through and Jacob had adopted Grace and Jacob handed Grace the letter and she screamed in delight and hugged her mum and Jacob who she hadn't called him dad yet.<br/>
Jacob took the bags into his and Connie's car which they had both him and her on the insurance and Connie was in the kitchen with Grace choosing snacks for the journey and Connie had got some drinks and prepared a picnic the night before with Jacob's help. Jacob came back into the house and grabbed the basket and bag of snacks and put them into the car right at the back so that Grace could drop the seat and grabbed the snacks and lift the seats back up. Connie took and pillow and a blanket whereas as Jacob took his jumper and iPod and Grace took her pillow, Blanket, iPad, Headphones and phone. All three of them got into the car and Grace sat on the right so Connie could have her seat further back and Jacob had his iPod plugged into the radio and on quietly. The family set off on their holiday and Jacob backed out of the drive and started to drive down to Cornwall. Grace began to talk in the car and she asked Jacob to change the song and he did and she said "Thanks Dad!" and Jacob just smiled.<br/>
Chapter 24<br/>
Connie and Jacob had gone for their scan for the baby and Connie was becoming more restless now and people at work had become aware of that and stayed away from her if possible and she was forever to walk everywhere and Robyn and David were just amazed that Connie was still wearing high heels and not low ones either her great big five and half inch heels with a half an inch platform at the bottom where it added cushioning into the shoe.<br/>
The two walked into the maternity wing of Holby City Hospital and they registered themselves of being here for the appointment for the baby scan and they sat down next to the magazine stand where Connie rested her head on Jacob's shoulder, while he read a woman and baby magazine.<br/>
"What do you want to call the baby if it’s a girl?" Jacob asked Connie who was just sat chilling herself in her black leather jacket and grey pencil skirt and her notorious black fabric heels with the red velvet backing too them.<br/>
"I don't know to be honest I haven't really thought of anything yet." Connie told Jacob who just sat there and looked down the list of top ten baby names for girls and boys.<br/>
"Well the top five baby girls names are; Jenna, Penny, Tori, Carly, and Kiera. And the top ten boys are; Carlos, Alec, Ryan, Jack, and Rafael. How about any of them?" Jacob asked Connie and she looked at the list of names.<br/>
"Well I do like the names Kiera and Jenna for a girl but only for a first name but I like the name Mae like Jenna-Mae or Kiera-Mae something Masters or Beauchamp." Connie said to Jacob.<br/>
"Well I like the girls name Zara, posh like her mother you know like Zara Jenna Beauchamp and I have no idea for a boy!" Jacob said as the two were called into the assessment room and Connie unzipped her skirt and pulled her top up to revel the bump she wasn't hiding any more.<br/>
"What about Charlie for a boy or a girl" Jacob said Connie.<br/>
"Like after Charlie?" Connie asked her fella<br/>
"Yeah why not!" Jacob said to her.<br/>
As the scan begun the two were all giddy and the two begun to smile as they saw the picture of the baby on the monitor and Connie had years about to run down her face as she saw the baby picture.<br/>
"Would you like to know the sex of the baby!" Mr T said kindly to the two as he always spoke in a calm and kind manner towards staff and patients and it didn't matter if they were both or not.<br/>
"Yes please!" Jacob said eagerly and Connie nodded.<br/>
"You’re having a baby girl!" Mr T said to the couple sat by the baby scan monitor.<br/>
The two walked out of the room and walked over to the exit of the ward and walked out of the hospital and they walked back to Connie's car and she threw Jacob her car key with the house car on it with a plastic keyring with a picture of her Grace and Jacob on one side a miniature sized picture of the baby scan on the other side if the keyring. Connie got into the passenger side of the car and Jacob got in the driver's side of the car and he shut the door and Connie shut her door and the two kiss as they put their seatbelts on.<br/>
"So the name for this little one...” Connie said to Jacob and they both said it at the same time...<br/>
Chapter 25<br/>
"Her name is going to be... Jenna-Mae Charlie Masters!" the two simultaneously said as they looked into each other’s eyes and they grew closer in that moment and they both leaned in for a kiss and they snogged each other as they said the fully completed name for the growing baby girl in Connie's ever growing and beautiful shaped tummy and Connie texted her eldest daughter Grace, the news on the baby's sex telling that she was having a baby sister coming soon to the Beauchamp Masters household and that they had decided on a name for the little girl already which it is was going to be Jenna-Mae and her middle name was Charlie after her father figure man and the grandfather of Grace which was the one and only Charlie who was there for her no matter what and they all considered each other as family no matter about blood or DNA and that the baby's last name was Masters too.<br/>
Jacob drove the two home after an exhausting and amazing day full of surprise and not so full of joys when they're worked earlier in that day, Connie was tried out with work which she was determined not to give up until the baby was born and even then she would be going back to work at the weekends after 4 weeks on maternity leave since they would still need the clinical lead and Connie wasn't going to give it up any time soon but during the week Connie would look after their daughter and when Jacob had weekends off for the next 6 months since he was working nights on a Friday and a Saturday so he could look after Grace and Jenna-Mae and so child care was sort for the maternity cover but Connie was going back to work fully after 5 months and then Jacobs mum was going to look after the baby 4 times a week and the rest at nursery.<br/>
Connie and Jacob snuggled up to each other on the sofa, with Connie taking most of the room on the sofa. Jacob lifted Connie up off his lap, then walked into the kitchen and grabbed two coffee mugs. He walked back to a wriggling about Connie on the sofa after putting the kettle on for a proper coffee well for himself but Connie it was a decaf which she was getting annoyed and bored of a decaf coffee but she put up with it. With a 31 week pregnant Connie tried and restless over the soon coning birth of their daughter, Jacob thought that it was vest to keep her calm and happy while she still had 9 weeks to go until she was 40 weeks.<br/>
Grace called the house phone and Jacob picked it up and he talked to his step daughter saying she was staying a hour longer at Carmel's house because they haven't finished the movie yet and Jacob agreed and it would give my time for himself and Connie have some time together. Connie and Jacob sat on the sofa while watching a comedy program called Mount Pleasant which she had watched since it had started and Connie was quite that her favourite characters had left which were Tanya and her daughter but they watched it happily enough and Connie had a glass of red and she promised that just one and Jacob agreed and anyway they were both medical professionals so if something was wrong Jacob could tell Connie or she would tell him and he could help her...<br/>
Chapter 26<br/>
Connie was now 39 weeks and she was ready to go she was sat in her office with her phone with her stopwatch on the favourites page just in case the baby decided to come because the baby was ready to come whether she or Jacob were ready or not and she was still working like a pro treating patients night and day like she would when she want pregnant and Grace was just getting stuff ready for school since was going to be in high school in the September and she couldn't wait she going to Holby Academy which Connie had gone Grace in with some help from Jacob checking the forms for her new high school because Connie couldn't understand them and she had broken her leg while on a trampoline with Carmel which they had both broken they're legs so Connie had forbidden Grace on the baby when she grew up to go on one.<br/>
Jacob and Connie sat in the office and they both looked in the photo album which her daughter Grace had put together and they was a DVD in a case in the album and Connie stood up and put it in the computer and the two nearly three of them watched the video where it showed... Zoe stood in the middle of the ED waiting for Noel to give her the cake she and ordered for the party which was going to place in the pub across the road and  Zoe was 100% focused on the staff and so her and Max had organised a party for a sort of thank for the staff and their partners and Zoe and Max were going to together but everyone had bets on who Connie would go with since everyone knew she could be a cold ice queen at times and everyone knew where she got it from, spending weeks and even years with the Ice Queen Jac Naylor.<br/>
Connie thought on how far ago in time it was it was when Connie and Jacob went public with they're relationship when she walked into the pub which she usually never did and she walked in holding hands with someone and no one knew until they shut the door and the two were still watching the video where Noel was filming all of it and Connie put her arm around his gentle but well-built body and they snogged in front of all of the ED staff. Connie looked at the computer screen and she placed her hand on her bump and she looked at Jacob and she kissed him passionately and the two turned the video off and he helped her back down to the sofa and they kissed again and they hugged and just sat there like a normal couple with no worries in the world, with the world just passing them by graciously.<br/>
The two looked as the day went by and they both got up and left the room since they were supposed to be working and she walked in cubicles and she saw Jac the fearless Jac Naylor there with her boyfriend by her side crying with Emma on the bed. Connie walked over and she comforted her friend ish but she comforted her while she asked why Jac was crying and what was wrong with Emma and Cal gave her the news that Emma was ill as the CDH when Jac was pregnant could be affecting Emma in her developmental stages on life and so Connie took straight to work and she told Jac that she would find out what was wrong with Emma when she felt a harsh and sharp kick like the one she had felt earlier while watching the video but not telling anyone.<br/>
Chapter 27<br/>
Connie was still on the case of Emma Naylor when she walked back to her plush office to do some research on the little girls case when Rita called her into resus saying something was wrong with one of her patients and Connie being Connie, stepped out of her office after Rita called her and she entered resus with her thinking head on after Rita told her that either Dylan or Lily could find out what was wrong with the young girl and they were all confused and as she walked into the room she saw her old next door neighbours daughter Emily laying on the bed and she directed the staff to do obs and bloods and her stats were dropping and she couldn't breathe so Connie put her scrubs on and she proceed with a thoracotomy and she felt the baby kick hard and sharp but she ignored it and continued.<br/>
Connie walked out of resus to be meet by the little girl’s parents which she said hi to and they discussed the little girls, Emily's condition and Connie asked what happen and she got no answer except that the parents were not with Emily since she was a sleepover with her friends and they didn't know anything was wrong until they got a call saying their daughter was in a crash while travelling down the road to her home. Connie spoke personally and friendly to the couple and the patient mother did tell her that she was glad that Connie had meet someone and was settling down again with someone she loved and cared about.<br/>
Jacob walked causally into the staff room and he walked over to the fridge and he grabbed his lunch and he shoved it in the microwave and he walked back to the central desk and continued to work as his lunch cooked and he saw Connie walk pass and he left her to herself since he thought that he was becoming a bit controlling and the couple decide that work was work and so they kept their relationship down quite more to the other staff and patients as they are supposed to be professional and they were being but it didn't last for very long when Connie walked into the staff room and she sat down and Jacob walked in after her they eat his lunch together and Connie called the child minder saying the two would be late home. </p><p>Jacob promised that himself and Connie could go to McDonalds and get some food and drinks and that he and Grace loved the Carmel Iced Frappe and the two loved them so Connie agreed and the two walked back out of the room while Jacob gently grabbed her hips and he kissed her cheek and he felt the baby kick hard and Connie held the wall and Jacob asked her if that she was in labour and Connie told him that no she wasn't it was just the baby telling them that it was no long for the bundle of joy to be born. Connie walked her different way to Jacob and she walked down a corridor on her way to Emma Naylor and Jac to tell her that it was nothing to do with the CDH when she was born it was just a very weak case of cancer but even to tell that to Jac and Johnny was heart breaking and Connie referred her to a specialist the best cancer specialist there was in Holby and Connie left the family and she walked back down the corridor<br/>
Connie having a gust of air rush over her feeling quite dizzy she sat down on the beach in the corridor when an old colleague and friend came over to Connie and it was Zoe...<br/>
Chapter 28<br/>
Zoe calmed Connie down and she sat straight up with help as she had fallen down to the bench floor and Zoe looked around for someone but there was no one and Connie went to stand up when she felt the baby kick again and she talked to her growing bump and she told them to calm down and Zoe asked if she was okay and Connie said she was fine and so Zoe helped her walk back to her office when she took her to the coffee shop first for something to eat and drink and they walked slowly back to her office and both Charlie and Jacob restricted to paper work.<br/>
Connie sat in her office bored since she was banned from working with living patients and do she was on the phone to her daughters grandmother who called out of the blue asking if she could see Grace since she had being living with her and her son for the last year and a half well ever since Connie couldn't get away from her now ex-husband who beat her black and blue with bruises which she tried to cover but she could always see where they were. Jacob was on his break while chatting to Ellie and Louise in the staff room while getting cuppa usually for Jacob it was a coffee but he got a cup of tea for a change and since Connie wasn't allowed under any circumstances to have coffee, tea or wine Jacob was trying to do it with her but on his second break he would have a cheeky coffee just to keep him awake.<br/>
Connie's shift and Jacob's were just finishing and the two calmly and slowly emerging from the entrance and exit to the A &amp; E department. With Connie's car in the garage Jacob drove the two to the nearest fast food restaurant in Holby which was of course McDonalds only because Jacob took the long way round. The two went through the drive thru and it made up time and they got back on the road with the food back to their home which was on the other side of Holby nearly and they got onto the motorway for 7 miles but as soon as they got on there it was too late to turn off and they were in a 23 mile back up since there was a 12 car pileup and so Jacob and heavily pregnant Connie were in the car awaiting to go home quicker and Connie ate some chips and so did Jacob as they waited<br/>
Connie and Jacob were getting out of the car after the 3 hour traffic jam which was still continuing finally they were home only at 10:00 three hours later and Jacob walked round to Connie's side of the car and she stood up when she got out of the low riding car and she grabbed her bag from in the foot well and she walked over to the side and shut the door and she grabbed her house keys when she felt the sharpened kick and she furiously grabbed onto the crash when she felt her waters go and she looked scared and fearing towards the man in her life and the child minder walked out of the house she said good night and she got in her yellow swift and she raced down the road. Jacob asked Connie to get back in the car and she refused since she would end up giving birth in the car and she told him she would go inside and if so she would give birth at home.</p><p>Grace was happy to see her mother but why she saw the pain she was in she grabbed the towels on the pile and helped her mother to the floor...<br/>
Chapter 29<br/>
"Grace Can you do me a favour and get that really fluffy blanket and that favourite pillow of your and bring them to me, can you do that?" Jacob asked a shell shocked Grace when today she was just having fun with her best friend in the entire world and now she was helping her dad of some kinds deliver her baby sister.<br/>
"Yeah I’ll go get them now, okay Dad!" Grace shouted as she ran upstairs. Jacob watched her run and the words of DAD rushed through his mind thinking that Grace classed him as Dad and that in less than a couple of hours or a day that he would have his own biologically his daughter but he didn't care if Grace was Sam's he loved her just as much as her mother but in a different type of love, well obviously and then in the split moment Jacob snapped out of the happy and life moment and back in to the moment where his wife was hours away from giving birth.<br/>
Grace ran as hard and fast as she could up the stairs to her bedroom and she grabbed the stuff and she tripped over her wire charging her iPad and Grace fell to the floor hitting her head on the ground and Jacob and Connie both heard the sound and Jacob ran upstairs leaving a contracting Connie down stairs alone while he grabbed the stuff in her arm and he picked Grace up carefully and he walked down stairs to see Connie moving from place to place trying to keep moving while she was in immense pain.<br/>
"How you doing sweet cheeks, is the baby moving still?" Jacob asked Connie who was now in the kitchen while holding on the floating island in the middle of the room and Connie groaned and moaned at the even sight of Jacob since she wanted him to go into the living room and she would call him she needed him which was now she collapsed to the floor in pain and screamed and Jacob heard a knock on the door and the door bind rand about 6 or 7 times and he didn't know what to do get the door because it could be his mum, Anna, to get Grace to take to hers while Jacob stopped with Connie while she gave birth to her first grand daughter.<br/>
Jacob rushed over to the front door and opened it and he said sorry to whoever was stood there and he went into the kitchen and saw Connie laid on the floor just changed and she was in her sexy maternity night dress since nothing else fit her well nothing that was covering enough to hide her oversized body. Three people walked into the house form the front door and the first was the next door neighbour who was worried and was scared that her ex was back but no it was just Connie now stood up walked down the little mini corridor to the living room and stairs to upstairs and the other two people were Jacob's parents and Anna walked in to see Grace with her headphones on and watching a children's movie and his Dad, Jamie took Grace to the car and sat off back home and Anna stayed to support Connie who was grateful.<br/>
Anna was a trained midwife and Jacob had called her to ask what to do with Connie earlier because of the he hadn't assisted on helping a woman well not any woman give birth but Connie Beauchamp on of the famous Ice queens of the Holby City hospital of all times, but all was about to change when Connie was in the last stage of labour and it was nearly 2 in the morning...<br/>
Chapter 30<br/>
Anna had rolled her sleeves on her top up and she had her medical pack with her which she had taken out of the car before her 60 year husband drove her step granddaughter to their home. Anna and Jacob both helped a tried and restless Connie to stand up again after Anna had checked how many centimetres Connie was because she was in even more distress and it wasn't good for the baby. Connie was dilated well but a halt was on the process as she was still at 9 cm and it was bugging Connie more and more even more every time since she and been at 9 cm's for at least the pass hour and she had a contraction and she had contractions so near they were just merged in to one huge one.<br/>
Jacob told Connie some words to her once favourite song and which they had at their wedding that spring summer and he began to speak the words as a sentence rather than the song.  "Sometimes I get my head in a dilly Feeling so lost, ticking you off Now boy, you know me well Said, I'm that kind of feeling That kind of soft, that kind of silly But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth And words come out, words come out like... Remember the words Con." Jacob asked Connie and she calmed down and then she answered him.<br/>
"...Baby, there's a shark in the water,   There's something underneath my bed Oh, please believe I said Baby, there's a shark in the water I caught them barking at the moon Better be soon High in the sky,   Of course I remember the word I meet you to that song. Arggggggggggg! woooo hmmmmm woooooo hmmmm wooooo Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Woo woo woo." Connie said calmly and then into a loud scream which probably woke everyone on the road.<br/>
Another hour had gone by but it was different this time Connie had pushed the small fragile, yet felt like a rock hard flaming' boulder to Connie, head out with screaming and various neighbours knocking on the door and Jacob had the door closed but the window in the living room open as Connie was boiling and she needed to cool down and Jacob just shouted at the neighbour not caring what they though and he shouted "F**k off!" out of the small double glazed window.<br/>
"Just one more push now Connie, just one more small push remember when the next contraction comes I want you to pant and then push like mad can you do that for me?" Anna asked her daughter in law and she replied quite quickly with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "Well no I can’t push can I I've been doing for the last 4 hours, God get her out, Now arghhhhhhh!!" Connie frantically said as she did what she was told to do first which was to pant which she was she was panting calmly yet quickly at the same time and she came down to the final and most important push and she pushed for eternity and like mad for the final time so that the little precious baby girl would finally be born and Jacob proudly saw his daughter and he cut the cord to his newborn baby girl.<br/>
Cries filled the room and yet everything in that particular moment was perfect and nothing yes nothing could beat the moment where Connie and Jacob meet their daughter for the first time...<br/>
Chapter 31<br/>
The cries of the new baby filled the house with happiness as their little girl was born and Anna had a tear running down her flawless face and Connie look up and with Jacob sat next to her with his big muscular arm around Connie and she looked at her daughter who was smuggled up warm against her mother's chest and fathers hand and Connie looked away and saw Anna with her tears and smiled at her mother in law and she smiled back at her.<br/>
Connie sat on the middle of the living room at Connie's house which Jacob had moved into since her house was bigger and played off so Jacob sold his house and bowled the money into a conversion on the garden adding a play area and an outbuilding with adult and kids area in it. She was gladly sat up against the cream and brown covered sofa giving her support to hold herself up and she had towels around her which Jacob had put plenty of towels and blankets around her so that if she moved she would have something soft to grab on to while she was in labour because Connie had a hard grip and she could make her own knuckles go white and red when she was in pain but it was all over the floor with thick and fluffy soft blankets and towels and their baby girl was here finally after 9 months of touch and go for the relationship of Connie and Jacob and with the baby on the way with having being together less than a day before they found out they were having a child together.<br/>
Anna drove the car with Connie in some pain but that is to be expected soon after giving birth to a baby and she was now sat in the back with Jacob after a good few tries trying to get in without hurting more than she was already feeling while she eventually got in the red hot hatch in the back of the car. Connie held the baby girl while she was sat still and held the barely newborn baby and Jacob strapped the car seat into the car for the baby to travel and they drove peacefully to the hospital while not getting stuck in traffic since it was 5 in the morning and so everyone was in bed probably asleep or getting for work.<br/>
After Connie got herself strapped into the car and a seat away from her newborn daughter. Jacob climbed into the front seat next to his mother, Anna, while she started the car and  drove on many roads and then she indicated for the last time she drove into the emergency centre car park and pulled up closely to the entrance and in the raining dark Anna paid and displayed for the car and Connie got out of the comfortable car with some pain but that was to be expected since giving birth does hurt a lot and they got the baby seat out of the car and Connie picked the car seat off Anna and she carried it into the ED.<br/>
Chapter 32<br/>
After Connie got out of the car the already mother of now two of Grace and the new member of the family Jenna-Mae and Jacob who Connie only married a couple of months ago and the new mother of a bunch of two hopefully healthy children as Mrs Connie Masters walked slowly into the ED with her newborn baby girl Jenna-Mae, to have her checked to see if she was healthy as she was just born, with her husband Staff nurse Jacob Masters by her side and her mother in law Dr Anna Master of Genealogy and Obstetrics’ trailing closely behind but not too close give her all grown up son and his new wife at bit of privacy.<br/>
Anna had gone home to tell Jacob's family the news of him becoming a father to a happy and healthy new born baby girl and Jacob and Connie were happy and nothing was going wrong and Grace was happy that she had a baby sister and not a baby brother even though she would love either both and equally even if she had got e brother and not a sister.<br/>
Marriage, Family and Love. It was over they journey was done and no one could break up the happiness of the new born family, different in many aspects and similar in more they ten ways but that what them the family they wanted and finally what and Connie and Jacob both deserved after the nightmare they both had been living in the past years.<br/>
Connie was going back to work in a couple of weeks and she was ready for it and she couldn't wait she was going to do shorter shift but she was still the Clinical lead joint like but it meant that both of the leading women could see they families and many of the staff wasn't bothered.  </p><p>The new family of the Beauchamp-Masters was born and the whole house was different the laughter was still there with the ins and on quite for the sake of Connie being tired and Jenna-Mae being a baby, but everything was going well it was over the lives of the four person family had begun and no one could change it?<br/>
Could they?? Until the frightful thing of Jenna-Mae being taken by the one and only, Connie's Ex Husband, the one who was the bastard, the one who hurt her, the one who left her for dead!! And he had got Connie and Jacob’s week old daughter and Sam had come and took Grace away for a while to let Connie and Jacob search for Jenna-Mae for as long as they wanted.<br/>
Panic was setting in over the days where no one knew anything and Connie and Jacob were fighting because they missed their daughter and the police had nearly caught him but he had got away too fast.<br/>
Chapter 33<br/>
Panic set in the wilderness of the daring city of Holby and the parents of the missing babe was concerning for all parties; with half of the city's hospital staff in turns searching for the newborn, Connie was weak, scared and more morbid everyday which pasted without her little girl. The police had searched for the little girl and managed to get near to Connie's Ex, with the babe seen in a condition of care the police nearly got to the child but they were too late and missed the chance of justice by seconds.</p><p>Connie and Jacob with Duffy for support searched the city day by day looking for their precious girl with Grace unaware of her missing presences of her sister, with Sam being useful by taking her away for a few days to America to see his mother and his stepfather. They passed buildings after buildings with the green dragon, housing field pub, the sun inn and they kept driving for miles searching eyes peeled and aware for any child in the city centre of Holby.</p><p>"I told you, I told you everything with me goes wrong." Connie blurted out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>